


The problems fades when I see your eyes

by Blue_Rigel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, InuTen, M/M, Timeskip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rigel/pseuds/Blue_Rigel
Summary: Cocinar no es una de las cosas que mejor hace, no a comparación de su novio, quien estudió gastronomía. Pero, aun así, Inuoka intenta preparar una velada agradable para Satori y se atreve a cocinar con tal de hacerlo un poquito feliz.One-shot Inuoka x Tendō, pedido por @Elena-GatoOsculo
Relationships: Inuoka Sou/Tendou Satori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The problems fades when I see your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ele_GatoOsculo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ele_GatoOsculo/gifts).



La máquina lavavajillas comenzó a pitar rítmicamente, interrumpiendo su propio tarareo con el ruido a pesar de él estar afuera de la casa. Sō todavía tenía algunas sábanas y toallas en los brazos, así que primero terminó de colgarlas en el tendedero del patio para aprovechar el aire fresco del anochecer y luego entró a la casa por el ventanal que daba a la salita.

El lugar no era muy grande, después de todo, ellos no necesitaban habitaciones enormes para vivir cómodamente. Además, a él le gustaba así, del tamaño justo y con las características pintorescas de esa zona de la prefectura de Miyagi. También, aunque eso se lo guardaba, le gustaba así porque por más que no le molestara ocuparse del quehacer, sería demasiado trabajo hacerlo en un lugar muy amplio. Lo único que necesitaban que sí fuera amplio era la cocina, y esa casita definitivamente contaba con ello, uno de los motivos por los que la habían escogido junto a Satori.

Sō repasó el lugar con la mirada mientras entraba para quitar los trastos limpios del lavavajillas. La encimera con los variados ―y costosos― electrodomésticos, las estanterías llenas de platos, cubiertos y vasos con diseños y formas visualmente agradables, el gran refrigerador de dos puertas que habían comprado no hace mucho, y que Satori se encargaba religiosamente de asear con frecuencia. El mismo que ya estaba por quedarse sin un pedazo de superficie descubierta, se percató mientras pasaba por en frente para llevar los platos a una estantería. Dentro de poco ya no podrían agregarle más purikuras, aunque todavía quedaban libres una docena de imanes con paisajes o animalitos adheridos a uno de los costados. Los observó con especial interés, sintiendo un poco de nostalgia; la gran mayoría de ellos habían sido regalos, recuerdos que Satori le había traído de distintas zonas de Europa que había recorrido mientras estudiaba durante todo un año en París. La separación no había sido fácil cuando ellos llevaban apenas un año saliendo en esa época, pero lo habían hecho funcionar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo, pero sí estaba seguro de que, definitivamente, había valido la pena cada esfuerzo y el aguantar la distancia. Después de todo, llevaban un maravilloso tercer año viviendo juntos, cuya celebración de aniversario había sido menos de un mes atrás.

Sin embargo, él no necesitaba fechas especiales para querer hacer algo. Satori tampoco, porque siempre le llegaba con alguna sorpresa, un postre nuevo que estaba diseñando o le preparaba una comida casera digna de un banquete en un hotel de lujo, tanto en sabor como en cantidad. Lo único que ambos necesitaban era querer hacer feliz al otro. Y aunque Sō sabía que sus habilidades culinarias no le llegaban ni a los talones a las de su novio, le gustaba esforzarse en ello e intentar mejorar. En gran parte porque, también sabía, Satori se ponía bastante contento con ello, incluso si él no entendía del todo por qué alguien con sus habilidades podía querer comer los platillos sosos que él cocinaba al inicio, y que poco a poco habían ido volviéndose aceptables.

Le dirigió una mirada a la pantalla digital del horno; sólo quedaban un par de minutos para que este terminara de enfriarse y él pudiera retirar de ahí los platos con macarrones gratinados que había preparado ese día. El día en que ambos se habían conocido, él había pedido eso mismo para cenar durante la celebración en el restaurante familiar, y en la celebración posterior en el izakaya había ordenado karaage para acompañar una cerveza. Había terminado compartiendo ambas cosas con Satori, a quien no había visto nunca antes de eso. Fue una coincidencia que los equipos de su senpai Yaku y el del amigo de su novio, Ushijima, se enfrentaran, y una coincidencia todavía mayor que terminaran sentados el uno al lado del otro.

A pesar de ello, que llamara su atención no había sido para nada una coincidencia. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, con ese humor tan divertido, rápido y ocurrente? ¿Y esas muecas expresivas, o el modo fijo de mirarle y prestarle atención cuando él hablaba, incluso si solía hacerlo hasta por los codos? Satori no se había hartado de su plática y, al día siguiente, él se había despertado con un mensaje de un Line desconocido que le agradecía por su « _agradable compañía y conversación»_ , en sus palabras exactas, firmado por Tendō Satori. Todavía tenía guardado un screenshot de aquel mensaje, respaldado en la nube de su correo electrónico. Y, aunque fuera tan evidente, siempre que quería hacer feliz a su novio terminaba preparando pasta gratinada y karaage, como un recuerdo de aquel primer encuentro entre ambos.

La puerta de entrada sonó justo mientras él, perdido en sus recuerdos, terminaba de poner a freír el pollo. Miró el reloj en la pared; Satori solía llegar más temprano los sábados, pero, aunque ese día hubiese tardado un poco más, seguía estando bien. Él se había retrasado preparando la cena también por todo el quehacer y el tener que ir a comprar los ingredientes más temprano, así que la comida estaba todavía caliente y el pollo estaría recién hecho dentro de unos minutos, crujiente como a ambos les gustaba.

―¡InuInu, ya llegué! Ah, algo huele delicioso.

La voz le llegó desde el pequeño cuarto que tenían como recibidor, separado del resto de la casita por una puerta que rápidamente fue abierta. Su novio la atravesó descalzo, con su abrigo y una bolsa bajo el brazo, y el cabello un poco desordenado. Se lo había rapado durante una temporada, pero llevaba unos meses sin recortarlo y a él le gustaba poder colar los dedos entre los mechones rojizos.

―¡Bienvenido, Satori! ―exclamó él, sonriente.

Se limpió las manos con un paño antes de salir del espacio de la cocina para ir a recibirle. Por ello se ganó un beso en los labios, uno que hizo que aquel sentimiento agradable que había inundado su pecho junto a los recuerdos se intensificara mucho más. Sin embargo, en cuanto se separaron un poco pudo enfocar bien el rostro de su novio y notó unas pequeñas arrugas que no se suavizaban del todo con la sonrisa que ahora le curvaba los labios al mayor; parecían expresar irritación, incluso algo de cansancio. Sō se había vuelto realmente bueno leyendo las expresiones de su pareja gracias a la convivencia.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó en seguida, dejando en evidencia la preocupación que sentía.

Satori no debía ser especialmente bueno leyéndolo para reconocer sus expresiones, porque todo en él era expresividad y sinceridad. Como un libro abierto, o « _un bonito menú lleno de fotografías geniales ilustrando los platillos»_ , como había dicho Satori una vez. Este le dedicó una mirada incómoda, como si dudara de dejar salir eso, pero algo en su propia expresión debió concederle silenciosamente el permiso para continuar y desahogarse.

―Cosas del trabajo. Si quieres, puedo contarte mientras te ayudo a poner la mesa; no almorcé bien hoy y lo que sea que estés preparando huele tan bien que mi hambre aumentó a la infinita potencia.

Había sonado exagerado, con una mueca que en conjunto le hizo reír un poco. Sí, su novio siempre hacía eso, intentando extraer humor incluso de situaciones desagradables o extrañas. Entonces Satori dejó lo que traía en una silla y ambos fueron juntos a la cocina, y mientras él terminaba de revisar las piezas de pollo frito y empezaba a retirarlas del aceite para dejarlas en papel absorbente, Satori comenzó a sacar platos, vasos y cubiertos para llevarlos a la mesa, iniciando con el relato de lo ocurrido.

Sí, la historia estaba llena de comentarios graciosos o bromas salpicados por ahí y por allá para volverá mucho más amena, pero Sō pudo notar la irritación en la voz de su novio, a pesar de lo mucho que este se estaba esforzando por ocultarlo. Al parecer un cliente no había realizado bien su pedido a través del sitio web, y a la hora de ir a retirar los productos, había armado una escena desagradable al no asumir la culpa de su error. Para peor, se había dedicado a agobiar a todos los empleados con comentarios ácidos y su desagradable actitud mientras esperaba al gerente, culpando a todos del problema menos a él mismo por simple orgullo. Él terminó de servir la comida mientras lo escuchaba con total atención y una vez estuvieron sentados frente a frente en la mesa, también terminó mirando a Satori fijamente.

―En serio, ¿qué le costaba asumir que presionó una vez de más el botón y por ello, en vez de _cien_ , escribió _mil_ en el número de órdenes? ¡La plataforma nunca antes cometió un error y no lo haría ahora con algo así! Incluso tuvo la oportunidad de revisar toda la información al menos dos veces antes de enviar el pedido. ¿Y ahora nosotros teníamos que quedarnos con _novecientos_ «macarons» así, sin más? Claro, no son tan difíciles de vender, sobre todo en nuestra tienda donde siempre han sido especialmente famosos y top de ventas, ¡pero con los chicos nos agotamos bastante preparándolos a tiempo! Porque, para peor, el tipo hizo la orden con pocos días de anticipación. Y el gerente… ¿puedes creer que lo permitió todo? Ilógico ―exclamó, evidentemente molesto―. Que esa idiotez de « _el cliente siempre tiene la razón_ » se vaya a la mierda. Cuando alguien está equivocado debe asumirlo y al menos pedir disculpas, y ya buscaríamos una solución con buenos modos. Pero llegar con esa prepotencia, siendo así de intransigente…

Sō deslizó una de sus manos por sobre la mesa, buscando la de Satori para poder tomársela con suavidad. Todo lo que buscaba con ese gesto era brindarle apoyo frente a aquella mala experiencia, pero el mayor pareció malinterpretarlo y detuvo su desahogo de golpe. Entonces le dedicó una mirada poco divertida con una disculpa reflejada en sus ojos rasgados, esos que, a pesar de su tamaño, siempre le transmitían tanto al mirarlo con intensidad.

―Lo siento, debí aburrirte y agobiarte con todo eso. Sólo fue un cliente estúpido más de la lista interminable que hay debido a tanta gente irrazonable que puebla nuestro planeta ―bromeó Satori, suspirando melodramáticamente antes de tomar los palillos con su mano libre.

Parecía apenas caer en cuenta de la comida sobre la mesa; Sō no se ofendió, porque era obvio que el otro había permanecido absorto en sus recuerdos mientras le contaba la situación vivida ese día. Además, ¿cómo ofenderse cuando la expresión de Satori se suavizó tanto en cuanto identificó los platillos y, seguramente, los asoció con el pasado? Sí, él era poco ocurrente cuando quería hacerlo feliz y solía preparar lo mismo porque se sentía algo más seguro de sus habilidades al cocinar eso tan familiar, pero dejaba de importar cuando a Satori le hacía evidentemente feliz cada vez que él volvía a cocinárselo.

―No tienes que sentirlo, Satori ―le corrigió él, con su voz animada de siempre y una enorme sonrisa curvándole los labios―. No me has agobiado ni nada similar. Claro que me molesta que un cliente haya sido así de desagradable, sobre todo si lo fue contigo, porque sé que te esfuerzas en tu trabajo y nadie merece pasar un mal rato por alguien tozudo. Pero soy feliz de que puedas confiarme estas cosas, sobre todo si contármelo te ayuda a sentirte mejor. La idea de hoy es que ambos podamos estar sinceramente felices. Ya sabes, es nuestra noche de cena y películas.

Para apoyar sus palabras se aseguró de mirarlo directamente, intentando transmitir con sus ojos, más grandes y expresivos, toda la sinceridad y el cariño que no podía sólo con sus palabras. Además, tampoco soltó su mano. Pero terminó sorprendiéndose cuando la otra mano de Satori dejó caer los palillos sobre la mesa y luego este se la llevó al pecho, apretándose la tela de la camisa justo sobre el área del corazón.

―No es justo ―murmuró el mayor, con expresión afligida.

―¿Satori? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo? ―preguntó él, evidentemente preocupado.

―No me duele nada. Pero no es justo porque InuInu, justo ahora, en este momento y con tus ojitos brillantes, acabas de hacer que me enamore irremediablemente de ti otra vez. Y ya van mil ciento ochenta y tres veces, para ser exactos.

Él lo observó boquiabierto durante el tiempo que tardó en írsele la sangre a las mejillas, acumulándose ahí violentamente.

―¡Satori! ―se quejó, aunque más que una queja sonaba a una réplica llena de resignación ante su propia preocupación exagerada.

Satori comenzó a reírse y él notó que el pequeño enfurruñamiento que había ido sintiendo se esfumaba con rapidez. Los lugares cambiaron y esta vez fue el mayor quien tomó su mano con las dos suyas, apretándola suavemente.

―Gracias por hacerme recordar que sin importar el mal día que tenga en el trabajo, en casa me aguarda alguien maravilloso para llenarme con su energía una vez más ―musitó Satori, con aquella voz más profunda y con un volumen bajo que utilizaba con él en momentos privados y significativos.

La misma voz con la que le susurraba esos _te amo_ esporádicos que él, quien los repetía de corazón pero sin pensar muchas veces en lo importantes que eran esas dos palabras, valoraba tan profundamente. Ah, ¿cómo podía enojarse con él? El verdadero injusto era Satori. Sonrió nuevamente y asintió, dedicándole otra vez su mirada más cariñosa.

―No tienes que agradecerlo. De hecho, comerte mi comida sosa sin replicar ya es suficiente agradecimiento ―añadió él, riendo un poco también.

Satori jadeó, exageradamente indignado.

―¿ _Sosa_? No dejaré que nadie diga eso de la comida de mi novio, ni siquiera mi propio novio ―replicó.

Al instante le soltó la mano y volvió a tomar los palillos, comenzando a comer un poco de cada platillo con bastante ánimo, y él no supo si sus expresiones de agrado y satisfacción eran exageradas o no. Pero, ¿qué importaba? La persona que él amaba estaba ahí, con él, valorando su esfuerzo y siendo feliz por ello. El agotamiento de la semana de trabajo y del día de quehacer hogareño comenzó a esfumarse y él también empezó a comer, disfrutando del momento juntos mientras conversaban de cosas más agradables.

Cuando Satori le dijo que al final se habían quedado con los « _macarons_ » sobrantes y el gerente les había dado varios a los trabajadores para evitar que se desperdiciaran, Sō se rió, contento. Al final iba a ser un día donde ambos habían preparado algo para el otro, aunque de parte del mayor fuera de modo indirecto, porque obviamente este había escogido para llevarse los « _macarons_ » que él mismo había cocinado y decorado, de los sabores que al mismo Sō más le gustaban, para hacerlo feliz.

Horas después, acurrucado en el amplio sofá junto a su novio mientras terminaban de ver una película de comedia y comían aquellos deliciosos dulces, una pregunta atravesó peregrinamente la cabeza de Sō. « _¿Acaso podría ser más feliz?_ ». Seguramente Satori se haría cargo de demostrarle, como siempre, que sí, que ambos podían ser más felices juntos, pero por ese momento para él todo era extremadamente perfecto.


End file.
